


Orange Grove

by Llewcie



Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF, Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Completely AU, Episode: s03e06 Dolce, Hannibal Extended Universe, M/M, scenting kink, so much scenting, they are unmarried
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llewcie/pseuds/Llewcie
Summary: It's considered impolite to scent someone you aren't dating. Neither of them are all that polite.





	

He walked into the cavernous room, past the crew and past the lights, his eyes focused on the hunch of Mads' shoulders. Hannibal's shoulders. _My name is Will Graham. It's ass o'clock in the morning and I'm in the Uffizi after walking miles to Florence after being thrown from a train._ He settled next to Mads on the cushioned bench and breathed him in. Nothing. Fresh alpha scent blockers, of course-- both tart and bitter. Hugh had worn his as well-- industrial strength omega scent blockers to hold up under the lights. Even so, he kept drifting closer, his head sinking to breathe deep, past the makeup and wardrobe, past the lights and the floor wax. Nothing but a stinging noseful that made his eyes water. Mads nudged Hugh's forehead gently with a shoulder, and Hugh looked up through his lashes at the soft smile on his friend's face. "I missed you too," he rumbled gently.

Before Hugh could gather himself for a reply, the director called for the beginning of the scene. It was Will Graham, now, that bent to scent his beloved, his most loathed, his entirely adored alpha. "It's good to see you." And he smiled a heart's brilliant smile, because it was true for both of his selves.

Hannibal smiled back, all teeth, bowing and breathing deeply to fill his lungs with Will and nothing else. "If I saw you every day, forever, Will, I would remember this time."

Will's eyes fluttered like a cat's trying to memorize a new scent, his lips parted as he inhaled through both his nose and mouth. He stilled for a moment, face drifting upwards as if towards the light. Then, gently, "Strange to have the scent of you in the back of my mouth. Been nosing at afterscents of you in places you haven't been in years."

"Cut. Very good. Reset and again." Vicenzo's voice sliced across them both, and Mads visibly shook himself. Hugh opened his eyes, and then rubbed discreetly at his nose.

"That blocker you are wearing feels like a bee in my nostril," he mumbled, a little sullen that he was missing what Will was getting-- a noseful of his alpha. Not that Mads was his alpha. Mads was his _friend_ , who happened to be an alpha, and also deeply professional. Who had never once violated his physical boundaries. Still, Hugh knew the grass and sunwarm skin smell of him, lingering in their spaces on late late nights when the blockers wore through. 

He remembered the first time he had scented Mads, back when they were filming King Arthur. It had been a sweaty, brutal day on the field, swinging swords and hefting shields until they shook with fatigue. In the car back to the hotel, Mads had sat between Hugh and Liam, and just as Hugh had gotten a noseful of the sweet sunshine scent of him, Liam, beta, had complained loudly about alpha stench and rolled down the window. Mads, embarrassed, had come to filming the next day with industrial strength blockers, and Hugh had caught him reapplying them on a break. It was too crass to mention how lovely he had smelled. 

The second time was during the filming of the aftermath of Hannibal's battle with Tobias Budge. The room was large and filled with people, but Mads' scent was immediately in Will's nose. The moment when Hugh kneeled before him to attend to him, the spread of Mads' thighs as he leaned forward in his chair wafted a toe-curling scent at Hugh, and he actually forgot his lines so entirely that there was no recovery, and they had to start from his entry line of dialogue. Mads had flushed red, but Hugh had grinned softly at him and he knew his eyes were blown wide with arousal. Hugh had made certain to obviously scent him, knowing Mads could watch the flare of his nostrils. It might have been rude, but Hugh had wanted him to _know._

After that, Mads was less careful with the blockers. He still applied them, but Hugh could never say that he ever reapplied them. And Hugh did the same. So those late nights, they were in each other's noses, even if they never said a word about it.

He had gone nearly three months without a hint of it, and he was bleeding through his character a little too much. Mads reached out a large hand and squeezed his knee.

"Yours smells of lemon cleaning product. Nothing like your…" He ducked his head, and Hugh blushed at the tiny faux pas. Unusual for Mads, who twisted his mouth ruefully. "I apologise. I didn't mean to be rude." And Hugh, who had never wondered what he smelled like to Mads before, suddenly felt an intense curiosity, which he pressed down with a deep breath. If it was rude to offer, it was outright flirtatious to ask.

Hugh rubbed Mads' hip gently, as it was inches from his hand. "It would take a lot more than that from you to shock me, Mads." And as he said it, he realized it was true. How much more, he was beginning to be tempted to find out.

***  
Reset.  
Reset.  
Reset.  
***

By the seventh take, they were rolling through the entire piece of dialogue from multiple angles, all the way to the "We're conjoined" line, and every time Hugh inhaled deeply of Mads, the sting faded further, and the grass and sunshine and clean laundry scent of him was stronger. Whether it was their sweating under the lights, or the continued deepness of their breaths into each other, their bodies began to respond on a more primal level. Mads' eyes fluttered more than once when they weren't supposed to, and although the angle of the camera might have missed it, Hugh didn't. He was also breathing more deeply, and they had to stop in the middle of a take because he licked his lips when he wasn’t supposed to. He huffed a breath out of his nose, trying to clear it. Mads looked up, his eyes more black than amber, and threw a pleading look at the director. "Can we break for a moment?"

Vincenzo peered at the last take and then gave a bobbing nod. "We can set up for the outside shot. We're done here." He rubbed his nose discreetly-- if it was getting to their beta director, then it was more than past time to reapply blockers and attempt to clear the air. Hugh pinked with mild embarrassment, and then felt himself being tugged upward, Mads' hand under his tricep.

"Smoke?" He was breathing through his mouth now, cognac eyes gone dark. Hugh had never seen anyone look so appealing. He looked away, licked his lips, and nodded, not quite trusting his voice.

They walked down the long glassed hallway together, shoulders brushing, and as the air cleared and busied with the normal smells of a thousand tourists, with dust and varnish and cold stone, Hugh's chest loosened, and he smiled at his friend. "I've missed you," he murmured as he nudged elbows with the Dane. Mads grinned back at him, as if to say, _I know_ and Hugh chuckled at himself. "Are you going to reapply blockers?"

Mads looked him for a long moment, as he held the door open for them both. Hugh passed through the door and then turned to hold his gaze. Mads reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a single cigarette, which he lit and then passed to Hugh, all without answering. They headed around the side of the museum, trailing cigarette smoke behind them. Once they were around a more private corner, Mads lowered his head, taking the cigarette back from Hugh and sucking a deep draft. As it billowed out his nose, he murmured, "Do you want me to?"

A low heat blossomed in between Hugh's hips. He swallowed against a flush. "Can I be honest?"

"Please." And oh if that word spoken low and gruff didn’t make his knees a little weak. He leaned back against the wall of the museum, accepting the cigarette back. The filter was a little damp, and he placed his lips over it and pulled a drag into his lungs. The pungent tang of smoke cleared his head for a moment.

"I. I'm having a little trouble concentrating. Because… you smell so fucking good, Mads."

Mads was walking into him now, not crowding, but close. A passing spectator might think they were blocking the wind for each other. "What do I smell like?" he asked, curiosity and heat balanced in his tone.

Hugh couldn’t meet his eyes. He was dizzy with their closeness. "Like a summer field, and bare skin under the sun."  
Mads took back the cigarette, nearly done now, and inhaled , letting the smoke billow out of his open mouth and his nose. "May I tell you what you smell like to me?"

"Please." The cigarette dropped to the ground between them, and Mads leaned in, until Hugh could feel the heat of his face against his bare throat. He shivered, and without thinking, turned his head to present his neck. Mads' fingers curled into fists, but he didn’t touch. He breathed in deeply, blowing out a gust of body-warm air against Hugh's neck, and then breathed in again. When he spoke, it was against Hugh's ear.

"Warm honey." He inhaled again, and exhaled soft and long through his nose. "Sweet oranges. The sharp bite of fresh cut cedar." He pulled back, very slightly, until they were facing one another, eyes not meeting. "I would prefer if you did not reapply that painful blocker, Hugh." Hugh heard him swallow, and then he took another small step back. "If that is acceptable to request?"

Hugh finally was able to look at him, a smile blooming across his lips as the flush bloomed across his face. "More than acceptable."

They worked their way through another cigarette together, smiling at each other in silence, until a runner came to find them. And all throughout the next shoot, every time Mads picked Hugh off the ground, he tucked his nose into the crook of Hugh's neck and just breathed.

***

That night, hours after they had parted ways, Mads found that sleep was evading him. He thought about calling, but… if Hugh wasn't awake, it would be better not to wake him. A soft knock on his door would be kinder, and the walk would do the Dane good. He got out of bed in this mindset and didn't give much thought to the fact that he rummaged around for a tshirt and pants that he had already worn. The hallway was empty, a liminal space that hummed with lights that made him wince. He made his way down the hallway, four doors down, to Hugh's room. Barely breathing, he tapped lightly on the door, and then stepped back to be visible through the peephole.

Not ten seconds later, the door opened, and Hugh stood just inside, rumpled and tired-looking. "You couldn't sleep either?" he murmured. Mads shook his head, and Hugh opened the door to allow him inside. The room was warm and smelled of Hugh, and Mads took a deep breath, shoulders loosening. The lights were off, and the orange halogen street lights filtered past the curtains. No noise of traffic disturbed the quiet.

"I know it is improper, an Alpha coming to an Omega's bedroom at night…" Mads began in the quiet dark, hesitant but also praying he would not be kicked out. Hugh snorted indelicately and grabbed him under his elbow, hauling him towards the bed.

"You are going to think this is _really_ improper, then." He sat heavily on the bed, pulling Mads down with him, and then tugged the Dane's sandals off his bare feet. Mads was pliant under the omega's hands, until they were both under the blanket, Mads' back against the bed and Hugh sprawled half across him, nose buried under his ear. Mads inhaled as deep as he could, chest expanding broadly. He wrapped an arm around Hugh's waist, and stroked down Hugh's back with the other hand, until Hugh melted into him with a purr. "Needed this," he mumbled, his lips grazing Mads' neck as he spoke. 

Mads was already drifting off, his hand at Hugh's nape. Enveloped in each other, soothed down to darkness, he barely moved when Hugh murmured, "Don't make me wait so long next time…" He smiled against Hugh's cheek as he fell asleep.

***

When Hugh woke, from dreams of sunshine spattered orange groves, where he was being chased his friend, weaving in and out among the trees, he gasped out a joyful laugh. Behind him, Mads startled awake, and immediately pulled Hugh tight against him. His cock was an impressive weight pressing into Hugh's ass, and for a long moment they both were still, just breathing each other in, contemplating this new possibility. Or perhaps it was an old one, and they had spent too much time in contemplation already. With an arch of his back Hugh wriggled back against him, and Mads shuddered, bowing his back to pull his hips slightly away. "Don't tease me, Wee Man. Please." But he was mouthing the nape of Hugh's neck as he spoke, his hands stroking downward along Hugh's flanks.

Hugh shifted in his arms, careful with his knees until he was facing Mads in the bed, their foreheads pressed together. "I just had a dream that you were heat-chasing me through an orange grove."

"Did I catch you?" Mads' voice was barely above a whisper.

"No. But I wanted you to." Hugh lifted his eyes, cold grey to warm in the dim light. "I want you to." He rose to his knees, deliberately moving slow, tugging his shirt off as he settled his ass at the tops of Mads' thighs. He was leaking, a trickle of his slick released as he shifted, damp against his boxers. "Do you want to catch me?"

Mads grinned at him, bright and happy. "Since I am in your bed, I would say it is you who has caught me, kaere."

Hugh leaned down, tucking his hands under Mads' shirt and pulling it off his head and shoulders. He smiled back. "Semantics." He threaded his fingers through the thick bronze hair at the nape of Mads' neck. "How angry will you be if I kiss you?"

"That's not the question," he whispered. "The question is how angry will I be if you don’t?"

Hugh shivered out a breath, sinking down into him. "How angry?"

"Very. Inconsolably."

Hugh bridged the final distance with the tip of his tongue, licking Mads' bottom lip. Mads opened for him with a blissful groan, and there was never any chance that this kiss would be chaste.


End file.
